Lighting Lord
by HadouNeji
Summary: When Harry was chosen by the Goblet of Fire, he saw everyone turn their backs on him, specially his closest friend, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Frustrated, he went to an abandoned room. There he received a letter which will change his life forever. Elemental! Harry; Powerful! Harry; non-friends Ron and Hermione; Bashing! Dumbledore; Harry/Fleur/Daphne.
1. Chapter 1 - The Decision

Chapter 1 – The Decision

The hope that this year was be a quiet and wonderful year was destroyed on the worst day of Harry's year, every year, the Samhain, or also Halloween, or even All Hallows Eve, the 31st of October, and the anniversary of the Death of his parents. But this year, the things were worse than the usual. First, the Death Tournament, called Triwizard Tournament, who was banished until this year because of the death toll. Second, the day the champions of the schools were chosen, 31st of October, which always had estrange incidents on previous years. Third, miraculously someone entered Harry's name and made sure that he was selected as the fourth champion, thing that never happened before. And worse, there was supposedly to have an age line, who prevented every student under the age to submit his own name, and yet, his name got off the damn goblet, the amulet who chose the champions. And the last, and the worse of all, when the Potter reached the Gryffindor common room, he faced the most unexpected reactions from his fellow housemates, some of them were celebrating, some looking at him with jealously, some of them with anger, but the most unexpected reaction Harry faced that night was from his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, from the long time friendship, the Potter boy could understand exactly were the two are thinking when they look at him, and he knew, neither of them believe he didn't submit his name to the goblet.

Irritated with all the situation that happened with him that night and hurt from the betrayal from his two only friends, Harry couldn't hold up when the questions reached his ears, all of them asking the same fuck thing. 'How you managed to put your name on the goblet?' The possibility of him threw himself willingly for life and death situations even after all the trouble he passed inside Hogwarts' wards made Harry sick, and extremely angry. Exhausted with the lack of confidence his own housemates put on him, the Potter turn his back to them and marched out of Gryffindor Common Room, without looking to anyone, although they had seen his angry face while he turned.

In his anger, Harry absolutely forget to take his map and his invisible cloak from his trunk. The curfew was on about an hour, and he knew nothing could save him from receive a detention and lose house points if he were caught. Although he do not care about the house points system, because of the biased professors of the school. He had only two options, going back to the Gryffindor Tower or find an abandoned classroom, and the first option was completely out of the line. Walking quickly through the familiar Hogwarts corridors, Harry reached on the third floor after taking two shortcuts, and suddenly remembered of the prohibited corridor of his first year, which no student had the courage to venture until now.

To the contrary believe, in the corridor were a great number of classrooms, obviously all abandoned through the years. Cautiously opening each door, it don't took long to Harry find a appropriate classroom to him use as provisional dorm. The room had 16 foot 5 width and 32 foot 8 length. Coincidentally, this classroom faced Fuffly's room. After entered and close the door, Harry take an old chair and sit down, after using the scourgify charm, and put his face on his hands, and let some tears to fall down to his face.

After 30 minutes looking down, Harry look up and dried the tears from his face, and took some more minutes to breathe, trying to hold back his temperament. When he finally had succeed, the Potter begin to thinking about some of his attitudes regarding to his studies, and his own temperament.

The first matter, his studies, to the disbelieve of the great part of the Hogwarts body, Harry was not the 'dunderhead' he act, because this was nothing more than an act. Obligated a holding back on his own results since his youngest years, that had become a natural side from Harry, after that, if he had a better result than Dudley, he was heavily punished. However, every time he had, the Potter use all of his potential to learn the things he suppose to known, because even if he couldn't show this to the others, knowledge was power. So, Harry used his bedtime to learn properly all the things he supposed to know, since he discovered he couldn't do better than his cousin. In Hogwarts, that was a different matter, the reason he hold back on his results was because of his two only friends, he could remember very well on the beginning of his first year, when his results were great, Ron's scowl to him and Hermione's jealously face, but after establish his friendship with both, he hold back on his results and said to them that was just luck, and both accepted easily. The second, his temperament, after discovered his own parents, the only people he believe who loved him, Harry did his better to be the perfect Gryffindor, to made his parents proud of him, even if he had to throw away all the things he could held back in safety and his own personality.

But now, after thinking about everything that has happened lately in his life, Harry finally decided that the time to him pretend to be someone he was not was over. He was sick about always being killed year after year on the supposed safest place on the earth, and sick of made himself a fool, that was time to learning for his own, of course he loved his parents, but they gave their lives to let him live proudly, and not the miserable life he had living until now. But he need someone who can help him with things no other can, and his options were insanely shortly. McGonagall 'no way, the two times I tried to talk to her I was shut down easily.' Though him; Dumbledore 'Nah, too much secretly, besides he made myself go back to the Dursley every final term, even when I begged him to not do.'; Hagrid 'Too much loyal to the Headmaster'; Sirius 'My best option, but he was on the run from prison, he can do almost nothing to help me.'; He had no other friend in the school, so who can help him?

When the question was answered when he remembering about one episode of his second year. "Dobby!" He cried astonished to remember of the house elf he had helped to be freed from Malfoy's claws, but the raven haired boy yelped loudly when a noisy CRACK! had echoed on the abandoned classroom. After jumped from the chair ha was sit and draw his wand and appointed to the reason of the noise, Harry saw himself surprised to see Dobby cringed on the floor, with the eyes wide open, with fear mirrored on his great green eyes. "Please Master Harry Potter, Dobby don't be a bad elf anymore, please." Taken aback by the elf reaction, the Potter boy pocked his wand to look better to the elf. "Sorry Dobby." Said the wizard sheepishly for scared the creature. "What you were doing here anyway?" Asked Harry, trying to get some answers from the, now excited, elf. "Great Master Harry Potter sir has called Dobby! So Dobby comes." Answered the house elf proudly for this.

"So…" Started the boy, unsure of how to ask. "I had some real problems in the school right now Dobby, and I need someone to help me with some matters, who cannot be discovered for anyone." Dobby nodded enthusiastic. "Said to me… you are bonded with someone else?" To Harry's surprise, Dobby jumped to the wall and started to hit his head on it, while screaming "Bad elf, Dobby's a bad elf!", the same way he had did on the Dursley's house back on the summer before his second year. When he founded his voice, Harry said to him. "Dobby stop!" Surprisingly, the elf stopped on the moment the order left the boy's mouth. "Alright Dobby, said to me what's wrong." Said the Potter.

Dobby looks dejected, looking down to his feet, and Harry, not knowing what to do keep looking himself to the elf, waiting for his answer. "When Master Harry Potter freed Dobby, Dobby needed a new master. Without a new master Dobby would slowly go insane and then die. Therefore, Dobby bond himself secretly to Master Harry Potter. Dobby wasn't sure if Master Harry Potter would want Dobby, so Dobby didn't tell. Because of that the bond was not completed and is not as strong as it should be." He explained while looking down the whole time.

"So it's true." Spoke Harry to himself airy, thinking about what he has read about the bound between a house elf and a wizard, he though which will be the Granger's reason when she discovered about it, but to be honest, he wouldn't care less about it, since she didn't do anything which could harm the elves of Hogwarts. When the Potter suddenly remember about Dobby, the elf look like he wanted to drown himself into his own tears, and he wanted to curse himself for forgetting about the little creature for the moment. "Don't worry Dobby!" Assure Harry to him, which suddenly looked up, daring to hope about being accepted by the boy, he knew how great wizard Harry was, but he never could hope to be accepted as his elf after did this stunt.

Seeing the elf looking to him half with hope and half with a little regret, Harry kneel on the floor and put a hand on the tiny shoulder of the elf, sending a small smile to him. "You could have said this to me on the day I freed you, Dobby. I always have accepted you as my elf." Dobby looked at Harry with awe, but with a sad smile, because he was sure he had throwed his chance on the mud, but before his tears began to fall, the raven haired boy continued to talk. "As the same way I will accept you right now. Just explain me how to do, my friend." With this statement, the little abused elf couldn't help, but throw himself on Harry's feet and cry with joy and relief.

After some minutes, which were necessary to calm the elf, Dobby finally get up to his feet and look at Harry, with his eyes shining with happiness, which looked like especially strong lightning spell. Chuckling with glee at Dobby's joy, Harry asked to him. "So Dobby, how I complete the bond?" "It is very easy. Everything Master Harry Potter has to do is to take Dobby's hand and say that he wants Dobby to be his elf." Explain Dobby hopping with excitement. Without losing more timing, Harry take Dobby's hand and complete the bond the way the elf explain to him.

Before either of them could talk something a white fire, that looked like snow, appeared between them, which made them jump with a little fright. After the bright and peculiar fire turn off, a phoenix appeared on the thin air, she looked similar to Fawkes, but so much more beautiful, and the color of the feathers were different too, rather than the common scarlet with the golden tail, this phoenix were white with the light blue tail. Harry was thinking in who the owner of such beautiful creature could be, when he saw the gorgeous amber eyes and the brown tip on some feathers in the two wings of the phoenix, his eyes open wide in recognition.

"H-Hedwig?" He asked in awe, he was absolutely sure the creature was his faithful and loved owl. The now Phoenix thrilled softly to her master, the emotion who came together with the sound made him in awe again, he could remember easily when he heard Fawkes' thrill on the chamber, and the hope he feel, but with Hedwig were something more than hope, that was the strength enough to face every enemy and the deepest love he had ever felt, and the last feeling made some tears fall on his face, but this time, they were of joy. No longer being able to held himself, Harry went and embraced his loved owl, or better, phoenix. His first friend rubbed her tiny head on his, showing her affection and love towards him, making more tears to fall.

After a little moment, they separated themselves, and Harry showed a brightful smile to her. "What's happened to you, girl?" The bird look to the boy exasperated and, if she can, she would be rolling her eyes, which made him chuckle slightly, and he finally noticed a letter attached to Hedwig's leg. The Potter boy look to his familiar, who was looking him with expectation. Without more waiting, he opened his letter just to find a convocation from Gringotts to him.

**Dear Lord Potter,**

**Since you have an important matter with us, we, Gringotts Bank, expect you on the earliest possible to see one of our tellers to resolve this matter.**

**May your gold flow and your enemies die painfully.**

**Regards,**

**Silverspear**

**Potter Account Manager**

**Gringotts**

After read the letter two times, Harry's eyes open wide. He not expected to receive a letter from his Account Manager, sincerely he never knew he had an Account Manager. The only thing he knew about his family was they were a Most Ancient and Noble House, his father was the last Lord and one day he would be the next Lord of the House Potter, nothing more. A little anxious with the letter he almost run to write a letter, when he stopped cold. He felt a thing in his read, and with fear, he looked rapidly on the room to try to identify what was causing it. He couldn't find the source of this, and suddenly the thing became stronger and he heard a voice in his head. "_Stop your foolish child!_" The melodious voice said.

Like a command, he stopped at the moment and blinked a few times. He never heard that voice, but sound with something he had heard in somewhere, when it finally hit him. That voice sounds exactly like he always imagine Hedwig's voice, and he turned back to his familiar, who nodded to him. Smiling he walked back to her and stroke her head's feathers. "Why your voice sound exactly like I ever imagined?" Asked him with humor. The phoenix shake her head before talk to him in his mind. "_You really are an idiot. You don't remember me?"_ She asked, and his eyebrows rose up with surprise. "What you talking about Hedwig?" "_We met in the first time when you are just a baby._" Said her, which for him was a new surprise.

"_We can talk about this later, you need to do two things now._" Explain her to him, who blinked his eyes dumbly. "What is it, Hed?" Asked him after recovering of the two recently surprises from his new companion. "_We need to finish our familiar bond._" "And how I do this?" Asked him expectantly. The phoenix let a sound escape, which sound much like a chuckle. "_I don't know why, but something is telling me to do this later, so when it's the right time, I explain that to you. And the second thing is go to the Bank right now._" Said Hedwig, looking around the room. "What! I can't go right now, the Bank is closed." "_Don't be dumb, the Gringotts is open right now, but only for some exclusive people, and you are one of them._" Explain the creature to the boy, who opened his eyes wide, finally understanding. "_Now send your elf away and hold tight on my tail._" He did what she told him to do, and those two vanished in a wave of white fire.

Two minutes later, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore enter on the same room just to find it empty.


	2. Chapter 2 - Inheritance Test

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you who made some reviews.**

**About the problem with grammar, I find a program that helps me to decrease the errors. I know that it's not perfect yet. And the fact that English isn't my native language complicates things a little bit. I will take some time to edit the first chapter to improve it's reading.**

**I like to thank Kyron120867 by indicating Grammarly to me, which helps me immensely to revise this chapter.**

**A/N 2: I like to tell you that I based my ff on this one: s/13314585/1/A-Black-Appearance**

**I got some ideas from that ff, like the letter and the different parents, but I try to make some changes so it wouldn't look the same. But from now on, this ff and mine will take completely different pathways. This is just to show that I don't intend to plagiarize this ff.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Inheritance Test

**Some time ago**

Inside of Gringotts' doors, the goblin king was looking at some documents, a rough work, but he did everything he could to ensure the prosperity of his people. That was ridiculous difficult in the last times, because of some bigot wizards. When then, one document caught his attention. This specific document was about the emancipation of one of the greatest clients of the bank, the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. And then, he remembered one document the late Lady Potter asked him to send to her Heir when he reached eleven years old. But he forgot. These times, the amount of work he had done had increased absurdly. Sighing with his error, the goblin king touch one button under his table and called for one of the bank's employees, using their language, the complicated gobbledegook language, which consisted of throat sounds, usually guttural, low and rough.

Some minutes later a goblin enters the room, bowing down. "You call me, Your Highness?" Asked the same goblin to the king. "Ah, yes Silverspear. I have a document in my hands, who may change things in your work." Said the goblin king with a stone face, which made a shiver going down through the spine of the account manager. "May I know what the document says, King Mokrul?" Asked the account manager, fearfully "Well, my dear Silverspear. This document attests to the emancipation of the one Lord Potter." Said Mokrul, while still keeping the stone face. The huge news made the Potter Account Manager's eyes were wide open. "Indeed this will change many things, my King." Said the goblin with a scary smile, which was replied by another. "So, now I need you to contact Lord Potter." Explained the goblin king, putting his hand on the desk and intertwining his fingers "But how? Every time I tried to contact him, I never receive an answer." Said Silverspear, which made Mokrul frown. "This was disturbing news. But I think someone is trying to stop our word to reach him. But I don't know how to contact him otherwise." Said the goblin king.

But just after he stopped to talk, an owl came up flying on the room, which made the two goblins frowning. "This was not supposed to happen." Said Mokrul whispering to himself. The snowy owl flew to the king's desk, landing with her chest pointing forward. And then the realization reached the goblin. "You are the Lord Potter's owl?" The owl nodded, but the goblin king had a strange feeling. Mokrul knew that no one reaches a high place being naïve, and deciding that it was better to be paranoid than to be caught off guard, he used his magic to verify if the owl had some kind of spells attached to her since she doesn't have a letter attached to her. As the magic worked, the expression of the goblin king was becoming more threatening.

Seeing this, Silverspear talked to his king, worried. "What is happening, your Highness?" The murderous glare of Mokrul turned to the account manager, which made shivers down to his spine. "Someone, who I think I know who is, put several spells on this animal. She is not an owl, she is a White Phoenix, who has a spell which made her stay in this form until someone ceases the spell effect. She has a spell which stopped her to form a bond with her familiar, beyond several tracking spells." With the description Mokrul was giving him, Silverspear was becoming disgusted. 'How someone can do that?' With quick and short grunts, the goblin king waved his hand and all the spells that were put in Hedwig faded away.

"Well, with that we have our answer, Silverspear. Wrote your letter to Lord Potter. I'm going to delve into an investigation to see who cast that spells." Said Mokrul. Silverspear bowed, before leaving the room, being followed by Hedwig. "This time I'll catch you, Dumbledore." Growled the goblin king after being alone.

**At the same time**

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting in his office, looking at some parchment work on his table, some involving the new school term, some involving his work as a Chief Warlock, some with his work as a Supreme Mugwump and some involving his pawn, Harry James Potter. When he noticed something who made him panic, the charms he put on the White Phoenix have been removed. With his eyes open wide, Dumbledore rises from his chair and begun to wave his wand over a silver object. This object worked as a tracking spell put on Harry by himself, meaning that only he could track the boy.

After discovering the location of his pawn, the Headmaster was about to start running, when he felt his body tremble involuntarily and lose some strength, having to put one of his hands on the top of his table to avoid falling. Breathing heavily, the old man took 5 minutes to recover. After recovering, Dumbledore starts to run to the direction where Harry was. But it was too late, when he reached the room, it was empty. And he didn't know where Harry Potter was.

**Gringotts**

Meanwhile, Harry traveled through the white fire with his Phoenix. When the fire went out, Harry saw himself on the center of the Gringotts' Lobby, surrounded by, at least, 10 goblins, all of them holding weapons, which were pointed at him. They wore golden armors but doesn't seem made of gold, but another type of metal. However, their weapons seemed made of silver and were very threatening. "What do you want, wizard?" Asked one of the goblins harshly, touching the center of his chest with the tip of the spear. "Err… I'm sorry. I don't mean enter like that." Said Harry, sheepishly, with one of his hands on the back of his head. "I have an appointment with Silverspear, the Potter Account Manager." With that, the goblins retreat themselves, walking back to their positions. And then, another goblin appears in front of him. "I am Bloodfist. I will guide the way to your appointment." Harry blinked, frozen, before following the goblin.

Unsure of what to say, Harry thought that was better keep himself shut, and followed the goblin. The path they follow were unknown for the young wizard. Instead of taking the carts, they moved forward, through a double door, made of gold. The corridor that was guarded by the doors went on forever, at least as far as Harry's vision followed. On each side, there were countless doors, he chose not to count how many there were, and each of them had a different symbol engraved on the door.

After some time, the speed of the walk decreased, and the goblin turned on the right. And then, there was another double door, on the center was a crest. The crest was circular, with a Hungarian Horntail lying down, with his head resting on his front paws, which were crossed, and with one eye open. Above the dragon, there were two swords crossed, and in the middle of the swords was a large letter P. Under the dragon, there was a ribbon, like the Hogwarts' crest, where the family motto was. The motto said: Noli Opprimere Per Iram Draconis. What it meant: Don't force the dragon's anger. Above the crest, carved on the golden door was the family's name, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

Going forward, Bloodfist opened the doors and bowed low. "Account Manager Silverspear, I am here with the Heir Potter to have the appointment with you." Following the goblin, Harry finally entered the room and was surprised. The room was very large, at least 23 feet wide and 16 feet length, at the end of the room was a very large desk made of dark mahogany, and behind the desk was a silver chair, where another goblin was. The new goblin was much younger than the most of their race, with fewer wrinkles and black hair, which reached up to his shoulders, besides the lack of glasses, a common thing between the goblins. But the most strike feature on the account manager's face was a deep frown, which was very uncommon since he was looking for some document. "Alright Bloodfist, you may leave." Said the account manager after rising his face from the document. Bowing low again, the first goblin left the room, closing the doors behind him.

"Welcome, Lord Potter." Greeted Silverspear, looking on Harry's face. "I admit I was not expecting you so early. But I think I should thank your magnificent phoenix." Said the goblin, with a sly grin on his face. "Err… I don't know exactly what's happening." Harry started to spoke, changing his body's weight between his feet. "I also know very little about my family's things. I only know I will be Lord Potter when I reach the age of 17, but nothing more." Said the Potter boy, which made the grin on the goblin's face disappear and be replaced by a frown. "How did you not know?" Asked the account manager. "I… erm… you know, my guardians were muggles, and they don't like much of magic. So they don't tell me anything." Said sheepishly the boy, which made Silverspear rolled his eyes. "I don't mean them, but your magical guardian." This time was Harry who frowns. "Magical guardian? What do you mean?"

The goblin blinked for some time before talking again. "The old coot doesn't tell you?!" Harry flinched slightly with the scream from the goblin. "Old coot?" Asked dumbly the raven-haired boy. "Dumbledore. He was your magical guardian." Answered the account manager. The answer made Harry's eyes open wide. "What!?" He screamed. "He never tells me! I know nothing about the magical guardian thing, but I know this shouldn't happen." Said the Potter, with anger. "It's right. He claimed your guardianship after the death of your parents. And the Ministry of Magic accepted that." Explained Silverspear. "And since when the Ministry is concerned about me? They just don't want to lose their poster boy." Said the boy, angrily, which made the goblin grinned. "Well, we can talk about this later. Now you have a letter to read." Said the account manager. "A letter!?" Asked Harry, skeptical. 'Why did I have to come here just to read a letter?' Thought the boy, bothered, his guts told him this letter was important, and he didn't like it, not even a little. Sighing, he takes the letter from Silverspear's hand and opened.

**Dear Harry,**

**If you read this letter, then Voldemort has found us, James and I are dead and you have survived. It also means that we could never tell you the truth.**

**First let me tell you that we love you no matter what, and we will always be proud of you. I am sitting here in your nursery writing this letter and looking at you while you are sleeping. It is difficult for me to write this letter knowing that there a possibility that we will not survive. However, more than anything else. The reason is a prophecy made to Albus Dumbledore by Sybill Trelawney before you were born. The prophecy reads as follows.**

**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"**

**I know it is hard to comprehend but don't let this rule your life.**

**Now to the hardest part.**

**Even if we love you like our son, we are not your biological parents. Let me explain. When we discovered that I was pregnant, we were overjoyed. Our son was born on July 31. It was the happiest moment in our life. However, our luck didn't last. Our son, who we named Harry James Potter, was suffering from a rare and incurable disease and passed away only one day later. It broke our hearts to forfeit our beloved child like that. A few hours later, we were quite surprised, when someone knocked on our door. It was your mother. She told us that she couldn't keep you and that you would be in danger if she did. She begged us to take you in and raise you as our own. At first, we wanted to refuse because we didn't want to replace our son. However, in the end, we gave in. Your mother was relieved when we agreed. She didn't want to give you away but saw no other way to keep you safe.**

**Nobody, except the healer who was present at your birth, knew of your existence and he was obliviated by your mother. Her last request was to be obliviated as well, so nobody would find out. James did that after she kissed you on the forehead for the last time and I had gone inside with you. Then she left. We used a strong and very complicated glamour charm on you to make you look exactly like Harry. It was lucky that we hadn't told anyone of Harry's death. We buried him in secret the very same day. The next day Albus told us about the prophecy and we went into hiding.**

**Because of the possibility that this letter falls into the wrong hands, I will not write the name of your parents here. If you want to know them, go to Gringotts and take an inheritance test. I understand that all of this is a bit too much and probably very hard for you. Never forget that we will always love you.**

**Love,**

**Lily**

**OBS: Your mother doesn't know, but when we obliviate her, I use a modified version of the spell, so that, using a password, she could retrieve the memories about you when it was safe for her. The password I set, was the nickname she had for you: My little Arty. You can use it when you want, but only if you want.**

Saying that Harry was shocked was an understatement. He was beyond, nothing could prepare him for this. How could he know that his parents never were his parents, that was crazy, and he doesn't know if he could get used to that for some time. Not being able to hold on anymore, he left the letter fall and broke to tears, again.

Besides that, the whole new thing, a prophecy. How in the holy hell his life was based on a fucking prophecy?! First, Sybill Trelawney, that fucking woman never did a good thing for someone, of so many people why she needed to said this prophecy to Dumbledore of all people? Second, how could Voldemort know about the prophecy? Someone had to tell him because no way he would spy on that woman. Third, how in the oblivion hell those two wizards live their own lives based on a fucking prophecy. Principally the Dark Lord Voldemort, he was beyond stupidity to believe some one-year-old baby could kill him.

Harry was outraged with that, the two strongest wizards of this century believed in some prophecy bullshit, and destroy his life in the process. And thought rationally, he wanted to kill the Albus bloody Dumbledore, the bastard knew about the prophecy before his birth and what did he do? Nothing! And then he kept doing nothing. If he was the bloody hero who will destroy Voldemort, why the old coot doesn't begin his training? Because he needed to have a childhood? Bullshit! He never had one to begin, the Dursleys made sure he didn't have one.

He doesn't know what to do in the future right now, but he has one thing he wants to do at this moment, and it was discovered all the truth about himself. So then, he cleans the tears that fell and turn to his account manager, who looked at him with no expression on his face. "Well, Silverspear. I want to perform an inheritance test. Mrs. Potter didn't explain much about me, so I want to know everything." Said, Harry. With a sad smile on his face, the goblin opens a drawer and took a bowl and some kind of special parchment. "Here. First, you need to cut your hand and let 10 drops of your blood fall on the bowl. I will mix, and then I will drop the blood on the parchment, and the results will appear gradually." Explained Silverspear, handing the bowl and a silver knife for Harry.

Without a word, Harry took the knife and cut his right index finger and let the blood drop, counting every drop. When the 10 drops of blood fell, the cut healed itself, which cause a surprise on Potter. Taking a deep breath, the emerald-eye boy delivered the bowl to his account manager and saw the goblin using the knife to mix the blood. After some time mixing, the goblin dropped the blood on the parchment, which glowed brightly for an entire minute. When the glow was gone, Harry saw, surprised, some kind of quill appear on the top of the parchment and begun to write automatically. The whole thing took 5 minutes to end, and then, Silverspear takes the parchment and begun to read. Sometimes his eyes widened a little but soon returned to normal. After reading the whole parchment, the goblin delivered to Harry, that without wasting time, begun to read.

**INHERITANCE TEST RESULTS**

**Name: Arcturus Charlus Black Potter**

**Age: 14**

**Date of Birth: 31st July 1980**

**Blood Status: Pure-blood**

**Legal Status: Emancipated Minor**

**Mother: Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy néé Black**

**Father: Gwyn Henry Potter**

**Siblings: Draco Lucius Malfoy (Half-Brother)**

**Maternal Grandfather: Cygnus William Black**

**Maternal Grandmother: Druella Alice Black née Rosier**

**Paternal Grandfather: Charlus Alexander Potter**

**Paternal Grandmother: Dorea Kate Potter néé Black**

**Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of:**

**Black (by blood, mother)**

**Potter (by blood, father)**

**Vaults:**

**Black**

**#671 Black Family Vault: 80.560.200 Galleons 546 Sickles 367 Knuts**

**#670 Black Heirloom Vault: Wands, Books, Weapons, Jewelry**

**#669 Black Head of House Vault: 19.825.000 Galleons 139 Sickles 420 Knuts**

**Potter**

**#863 Potter Family Trust Vault: 20.000 Galleons 240 Sickles 300 Knuts (replenished annually from Family Vault)**

**#862 Potter Family Vault: 39.690.340 Galleons 497 Sickles 104 Knuts**

**#861 Potter Heirloom Vault: Wands, Books, Weapons, Jewelry**

**#860 Potter Head of House Vault: 13.150.669 Galleons 471 Sickles 938 Knuts**

**Properties:**

**Black**

**Black Manor, Dublin, Ireland (unplottable)**

**Grimmauld Place 12, London, England (unplottable)**

**Black Isle, New Zealand (unplottable)**

**Black Estate, Rome, Italy (unplottable)**

**Black House, Chicago, United States (unplottable)**

**Potter**

**Potter Manor, Abercarn, Wales**

**Potter Vila, Toulouse, France**

**Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow (destroyed)**

**Businesses:**

**Black**

**20% Flourish & Blotts**

**45% Borgin and Burkes**

**35% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

**100% Potage's Cauldron Shop**

**49% Twilfitt and Tattings**

**40% Daily Prophet**

**Potter**

**10% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor**

**10% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

**45% Quality Quidditch Supplies**

**30% Twilfitt and Tattings**

**40% nimbus Racing Broom Company**

**10% Daily Prophet**

**10% Ollivanders**

**Abilities:**

**Mage Sight (blocked)**

**Natural Occlumency (blocked)**

**Natural Elemental Magic (Lightning) [blocked]**

**Natural Healing Affinity (blocked)**

**Parseltongue**

**Other Information:**

**Strong Glamour Spell**

**Horcrux in scar (Tom Marvolo Riddle) blocks abilities and core**

**Blocked Core (30%)**

**Marriage contract between the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass**

When he thought nothing could shocking him anymore, the inheritance test brought new levels of shocking news. On one side he was happy, because after all, Sirius still his family, in the end, he was a Black. He knew a little about the Black family. To be specific, he knew about the last students of the Black family to be in Hogwarts, Sirius, his little brother, and the infamous three Black Sisters. He read old versions of Daily Prophet, he knew too about the disown of Andromeda Black, due to marry a Muggleborn, Bellatrix's madness and her involvement with the fate of the Longbottom family, and the mysterious disappearance of Regulus Black, Sirius's youngest brother. And the death of the last remnants of the family, Orion, Walburga, his grandparents, Cygnus and Druella, and last, his great-grandfather, Arcturus Black, the last Lord Black.

But besides that, he was horrified when he looks at the name of his mother: Narcissa Black, the youngest of the three Black Sisters and the mother of the worst person of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. And worse, the prick was his half-brother. This thought made him sick, no way he wants to be related to that kind of person. Sighing, he looks to the other side of his family, he was more pleased, in the end, he was a Potter, his father was a Potter, but some things he could not understand, his father was related to James Potter? And how? 'Maybe Silverspear knows about this strange situation.' Thought Harry.

Seeing Harry getting out of his stupor, the account manager spoke again. "This is surprising results, I should say Lord Potter, or perhaps Lord Black, now?" The goblin had a playful smile on his face. "Well, I still want some answers first." Said Harry, with a serious face. "Of course. I will help with what I can." Said Silverspear, bowing his head slightly. "Well. First, my father was related to James Potter? This made me curious. How does this Lord thing work? And from where came all these titles? I still know very little about the pure-blood things, since Dumbledore didn't take his job as my Magical Guardian seriously." Sighing, the goblin started to explain some things to the raven-haired boy. "Yes, your father was related to James, who is in truth some kind of uncle to you, after all, James was Gwyn's cousin." Harry blinked dumbly, in awe with that revelation.

"Unfortunately they weren't close, because of your great-uncle and your grandfather. Once they discussed the future of the Potter Family, and things went very badly. They fight with each other. Then your grandfather leaves the family mansion and went to live with his wife and son, separated from his brother, sister-in-law, and nephew. After that, they rarely saw each other again." Explained Silverspear. "Now I'll explain where the titles came from." The boy nodded with his head, to let the goblin understand he was listening carefully to what was being said.

"The Black title comes from your mother's family. As Sirius Black was in prison and is currently on the run, he can't claim the title. Maybe if he clears his name he holds a chance to claim the title, but I think that is difficult to happen since he always hated his own family. And your government, which is beyond corrupt, will kill him first than pardoning his 'crimes'." Said the goblin sarcastically. "And you are the next oldest male in line. Even if you were not, you would get the title, as the only other possibility is Draco Malfoy. But, because of a requirement set by the former Lord Black, he can only claim the title if he doesn't claim the Malfoy title. And this is unlikely to happen, as there is no other heir to Malfoy title." With the explanation from the account manager, Harry could understand easily how he became the Heir from these two families.

"The Potter title came in the same way as the Black, the title came from your father's family. Your father specifically wasn't Lord Potter. James was, but then your father died, and how James doesn't have an Heir, you are the heir, since there no other Potter male to claim the title. And on the other hand, James Potter himself appointed you as his Heir, so in any case, you would have the Potter lordship in your shoulders." Harry was increasingly surprised by the revelations that appeared in his inheritance test.

"Well, now I'll explain a little about the business who will be expected by a Lord." Told him Silverspear. "First thing, the Lord from a House is responsible for all the other members, this means that they are your responsibility. Second, you'll control all the money from the houses, the business, and the Estate. This means you'll control how the money will be expended, then you can sell the share of the business you have, you can buy other shares, you can start a business for someone else, begin a partnership. You too can buy and sell your properties, buy lands without properties and this kind of thing. And last, being a Lord from a Most Ancient and Noble House, you have a sit on the Wizengamot, the Wizard Council, where the Laws is made, now you have two seats, but how you are in the school, you'll need a proxy, a person who will vote in your behavior until you can claim the seats by yourself. Unless you had permission from the Headmaster or the Deputy Headmistress to being away from the school when the Wizengamot meet is on." Harry made an effort to listen and understand what the goblin was saying, while he could understand most of that, he'll need to do some personal study to understand all of this business, and effectively made some changes on his accounts.

"Well, I can understand most of that, but I'll need to know more about everything before I can make some changes." Harry began to talk. "I need to know about this before anything else. As soon as I'm done, I'll meet with you again so I can make some changes in my accounts." He said to the little creature, who nods with his head. "But I can make at least one change since I will be Lord Potter, I want to emerge my trust vault in my family vault." Silverspear gave a small smile, his lips curved upwards to be exactly. "An intelligent move, I would say. But first, you'll need to accept the lordships and put the ring in your fingers." Explained the goblin. After that, he pushes a small button on his desk and talked on his language, which Harry couldn't understand. Soon after that, he turned back to the raven-haired boy again.

"Well, now I have to discuss other matters with you. The Horcrux in your scar." Potter could say that his expression became dark with that statement. "What is that, Silverspear?" Sighing deeply, the goblin began his explanation. "Horcrux is an extremely dark artifact. This is one of the foulest arts ever created. A maniac created this thing in an attempt to gain eternal life." Harry's eyes opened wide with that. "So that's how Voldemort managed to survive!" He all but screamed, which made the goblin raise an eyebrow. Harry smiled sheepishly with that.

"Continuing, this artifact needs a murder in a cold blood and a very dark ritual, which I will not speak, after that, a part of the soul of the people who did will be stored on the artifact. And when this person died, his body will vanish, but the soul continues on this plane, like a wrath." The boy's expression turned to anger to horror, and he became pale with the possibility of someone who would do something sick like that just to not die. "This is monstrous." He said, pale sick. "Yes, this thing is an aberration. But the worse of all is, destroy this kind of artifact is extremely difficult. Only two ways to destroy are known." Said Silverspear disgusted to need to speak about this.

"And that is?" Asked Harry "Basilisk Venom and a spell called Fiendfyre." That made the Potter opened his eyes wide. "I don't know anything about this spell, but I know where to find Basilisk Venom." Said him, which made the goblin's eyes almost jump out of his eyelids. "Where?!" Asked him, excitedly.

"In the Chamber of Secrets, in Hogwarts." Explained Harry, before he continues. "And the only people who can go there is me." Silverspear's eyes were shining with glee and a little greed. "But do you only have the poison there?" Asked him. "No, there is a whole Basilisk there." This time, instead of only his eyes, all of his whole face are glowing with joy. "Which length?" "I don't know exactly. But I think is around 70 feet." "70 feet?!" The goblin's expression became flabbergasted, he was thinking the Basilisk was around 30 feet, but 70, that's absurd.***

"That's quite impressive, but now we need to accelerate some things, my Lord. First, how we address you, Lord Black or Lord Potter?" Asked Silverspear to the young Lord. Harry needed to reach a decision, accept his new identity, his parents weren't his parents and yes, his uncle and aunt, although his father was dead, his mother was alive, and for his sake, she doesn't know about his existence. "I prefer to stick for Lord Black, but only at formal moments, I'm still want to be called by my name for those I can trust, so call me Arcturus." The goblin bows slightly to him and showed him a smile. "Thank you, Lord Black." Harry, or better Arcturus, showed he was a little uncomfortable in being called in such a formal way. "Well, Arcturus…" Silverspear was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Here are the rings, sir." Said one goblin after entered on the room. After he delivered the rings to Silverspear, he bowed to the goblin and Arcturus before leaving the room. "Like I was saying, I need to know which Lordship you will choose to accept, Arcturus." The Black boy blinked dumbly for a little time before speaking again. "I don't understand, I only can choose one?" That made the account manager laugh. "No, boy. I just want to know if you want to take the two Lordships or if you want to take only one." Arcturus' eyes opened in realization, finally understanding what the goblin was saying to him.

'This time I won't go again to be what they expect me to be. I will be myself! Not anymore that Harry Potter who was the Golden Good Boy, that Harry Potter who bowed his head to Dumbledore every time and accepts everything from everyone. No! Now, I am Arcturus Charlus Black Potter, and I'm proud to be who I am. The time to sniveling is over, now its time to show them myself, the cunning, ambitious, brave and fearless Arcturus.' The boy thought with his eyes closed before opened them with them burning with determination. "I will accept all of the Lordships that I inherited." Said Black with confidence. Silverspear nodded with respect. "Here, you can put one ring in each ring finger. Since you prefer to be addressed as Lord Black, you'll need to put the Black ring in your wand hand's ring finger. The Potter ring can stay on the other ring finger." The goblin explained delivering a box to Arcturus, who nodded understanding the procedure. "Before you could put the rings, we need to take care of the Horcrux first, 'cause I know that thing will try to interfere with the acceptance of the lordship." The account manager explained to him.

Before Potter could do anything, Silverspear pushed the button on his desk again, and said a few words in gobbledegook, and take the ring's box from Arcturus and put it on his desk. And then he indicated to the emerald-eyed boy follow him. The young Lord followed Silverspear to the end of the account manager's room, where had a door. Behind the door, there was a cart like the ones who were used to reach the vaults, but it seems more… reserved. Without a word, he entered the cart together with the goblin, and the cart began to move, faster than any other he used before. Less than 5 minutes later, the cart stopped. After disembarking the cart, the boy follows the goblin through a small corridor, who had approximately 16 feet length and 6 feet wide, at the end of the corridor there was a double golden door, with 9 feet height. Both walked fast and went through the door without stopping, and Arcturus' mouth dropped after seeing the place where he was.

This new room was big as hell, 65 feet length, 49 feet wide, and 32 feet height, the walls were made of some kind of rock. But just looking at them, it was possible to say that these rocks weren't simple, maybe they were magical rocks, maybe not. There were at least six pillars in the room, made of gold and connecting the floor to the ceiling. And in the center of the room, there was a round stone, however, it was not exactly a circle, the edge was irregular, meaning that the stone was natural, and not polished. "Welcome to the ritual chamber." Said Silverspear with an evil grin. "It has been some time since a human put a foot in this place. Take off all your clothes and lay off on your back on the stone. I will bring the healers to see your case. They will evaluate if you have other wounds on your body. If you have, they will heal you, undo your glamour and remove the Horcrux." Explain the goblin, looking to the young Lord seriously.

"Right. How much this will cost?" This made an evil smile appear on the face of the goblin. "Now you're speaking my tongue. I can say this will cost you 5 thousand galleons." Thinking about the price, Arcturus asked. "The galleons were just for you or for the healers too?" "For everyone." Answered Silverspear, seriously. "Then you can take 10 thousand, from the 669 Vault." The goblin got flabbergasted with that. Normally, the wizards always trying to give the least possible to goblins. However, the young Lord did the opposite, he increased the amount of money the goblins would earn. Bowing lower with the respect increasing, Silverspear leaves the ritual room to bring the healers, while Arcturus takes off all his clothes and lay off on his back in the stone.

5 minutes later, Silverspear came back with 6 healers, all of them with specific clothes which indicated they are healers. "Good, you are in position." Said one of them. Their clothes make it almost impossible to tell them apart. And they all seemed to be serious, all the time. "Close your eyes, and be ready. This will hurt like hell to you, wizard." Explained another healer.

Sighing, the young Lord closed his eyes. One person can be prepared for almost everything, but if there is one thing anyone couldn't be prepared is pain, even the least pain possible. Arcturus already knew that when the healers started to sing, in a grotesque voice, but this was different from the gobbledegook, and yet he couldn't understand what they're saying. And soon after the singing has started, the only thing that Black knew was pain, like he never had felt before. His screams filled the ritual chamber, they were very loud, and distressing too. Not long after the screaming starts, Arcturus felt his vision darken and lose his consciousness in the.


End file.
